The Sea Demon
The Sea Demon is a ship captained by Roger Swordgrin. It is a very fine vessal and has served Roger well many a time. The Sea Demon is a brig that has been upgraded for the plundering needs of Roger and currently has Level One Cargo, and Speed One. The crew of the Sea Demon varies at times but usually consists of First Mate Richard Goldvane, Second Mate/Cannoneer Jack Pistol, and Expert Cannoneer Bill Plunderbones. The tales of this vessal have been kept a secret until now... Here lies the story of the Sea Demon... '' ''The Adventures of the Sea Demon A Pirate's Life for me... It was a dark and stormy night on Tortuga. In the dark, damp alleyways where deals were often made. A young man of 16, by the name of Roger Swordgrin stood waiting for a shipwright. Soon a man wearing a large black coat and hat walked into the alley. The man looked Roger up and down. "Are you the one who asked for the ship?" The man asked. Roger looked around then nodded. "Kid's these days... They can never just want something small and harmless like a pistol..." The man said. "Just hurry up and tell me where it's docked." Roger said while pulling out a sack of gold coin. The man looked greedily at the sack, "It's the second to last boat to the right." Roger looked at the man in disgust, "And it's a War Brig as promised?" The man looked at Roger as if he was about to burst with laughter. "You really think I would give a War Brig to you kid? No. It's just a Brig." The man said still trying to hold in his laughter. Roger knew he looked furious because the man suddenly looked serious. Roger reached his hand in the sack of gold coins and took out all that the brig cost and tossed it to the man. "Thank you for your business." Roger said. And with that he turned and walked toward the dock. When he was out of the alley the rest of his crew joined him. "Did we get the War Brig?" Asked Jack Pistol, Bill Plunderbones, and Richard Goldvane all at them same time. Roger sighed. "No, we didn't. The cheapskate just gave us a lousy Brig." Roger told them. They all groaned. "But at least we got a ship at all." Roger told them. Nine Years later "Let's take that bloody thing out of the water men!" Roger roared at his crew. "Sir, yes, sir!" The crew replied. Quickly everyone resumed firing at the enemy ship as Roger drove the ship hither and thither. Cannonballs shot everywhere. Yells could be heard as the enemy crew even got hit by them. "If that ship stays on the water for another minute, I'LL--" Roger said before being interrupted by the cheers coming from his men as the enemy ship sunk. Roger looked over his men and slowly moved to where they could all see him. "Good job as always men." Roger said when the cheering had finally died down, "Now, let's all help ourselves to some--" "RUM!!!!!!!" Bill roared, interrupting Roger. Roger smiled as Bill handed out the rum, and then went to his private cabin to see how far off course the battle had made them stray. Roger used his compass and looked at his map and after a few minutes had finally calculated where they were. He walked back out and told Jack to tell the men to raise the sails. When the sails were up, Roger guided the ship towards where their destination lay, where Isla de Barbanegra lay... Home of The Scurvy Feet, a group of pirates that worked for The Brethren Court. Lately there had been rumors that things were happening among The Brethren, that war was beginning over Alpas Igno. Who was building a fortress, and detaching himself from the Court. Some rumored he had found the ultimate treasure. The Stone of a Thousand Treasures. Wishing to keep it from others, he built the fortress. While Roger didn't believe in such stories, he knew that the Court would dispatch the crew to gain intelligence. Laughing at this he realized most of them had no intelligence. Being of British origins, Roger had received a proper education. Not wanting to sit behind a desk his entire life he had started out for the Caribbean at 16. Hearing of brave men gaining treasure, by looting and plundering the EITC. Liking the idea of making his own legacy, he had found some others his age who wanted to make their names known also. Together they become best friends, and began to plunder. Sighing at the reminder of the old days. "Something wrong Roger?" Jack asked. "No, it's just I miss the old days. Where it was just us. Not that I don't like all of the gold." Roger said, while laughing. ''' ''More Coming Soon...' Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Vessels Category:Fan Creations